


Feel.Think.Hear

by Progenitor_virus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Progenitor_virus/pseuds/Progenitor_virus
Summary: It was a meeting by the grace of The Twelve.





	Feel.Think.Hear

**Author's Note:**

> . As a note, Kierin Gildholdr is the CG Midlander in the cinematic videos. I've always had a super crush on him and wished he had a backstory so I decided to make my own. XD Ariya Drakon is mine though. :) I am keeping the midlander as a Warrior of Light though Ariya will not be one. I'm going to try and keep the "speak" accurate to the game. At this time I have not played Stormblood so...

_"I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer_  
_Release your hands, for your will drags us under_  
_My legs grow tired, tell us where must we wander_  
_How can we carry on if redemption's beyond us?"_

A young female Au Ra at at a table fiddling with her new lance. She had traveled all the way from Ishgard to study the art of the lance, hoping to take up her father's mantle as a great Dragoon. She sighed. She didn't even know where to start, so she grabbed herself a pint and decided to sit at a table in the Gridanian adventurer's guild. The raven haired female sighed.

Observing the other adventures as they entered the Carline Canopy, noticing a young man walk into the room and to the guildleves tender. Something caught her attention about him. Maybe the way he walked confidently, or the heavy axe slung on his back. She was caught off her guard as he turned around, probably feeling her eyes upon him. She turned as red as a Valfruit.

The young man smirked slightly as he turned back around to his business.

Ugh. I'm so obvious. The female thought, and laid her head down onto the table.

The Au Ra was startled as she felt the chair next to her move. It was him! Gods be damned, she had brought attention to herself.

"Hi!" he smiled. He had the brighter blue eyes.

"Umm...hello."

The midlander smiled bigger. " Are you a new adventure, by chance?"

Was she that obvious looking? "Yes."

He smiled a perfect smile. "A young maiden such as yourself shouldn't be traveling alone. "

Her brows furrowed. Did he think she was weak?

The midlander picked up in her change in mood. "Many apologizes! My words did not mean to offend. It's just that you don't see many traveling alone these days...at least without a healer."

Giving him a small smile, she relaxed slightly back into her chair. "But you are traveling alone it seems?"

He just smiled, and brushed her statement away.

. " So by chance, would you like to learn the way of the lancer?" He asked pointing at her lance.

"Yes!" Her voiced was higher than intended." My father was a great dragoon and I intend to follow his footsteps."

"Why don't I show you to the Wailing Barracks. That's the lancers guild here."

She turned red again." Sure ."

He held hand out. "Kierin. You are?"

She lightly shook his hand. "My name is Ariya."

The young woman noticed he held her hand longer than a normal handshake, his brow furrowed, and he almost seemed to space out in thought. After a few seconds he let go of her hand.

"Ariya." He repeated. " Allow me to purchase you a pint before be leave."

Ariya nodded as he flagged a server down. She watched his mannerisms as he interacted with the woman. He was full of charisma. Very charming. Was he flirting with her? She placed her hands shyly into her lap. "Mr. Kierin, Do you mind me to ask why you chose to speak to me?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Kierin chuckled as the server placed two drinks onto the table in front of them. "Been too many moons since I've had a chat with a fellow adventurer. I've traveled all the way from Limsa Lominsa alone, and you seemed pleasant.Also such pleasantries are not needed. Just call me Kierin."

Ariya nodded as she sipped at her new drink. "So you are equipped as a maurarder it seems."

"Warrior actually" Kierin brushed his hand down his axe. "I've been hunting down fiends for Thee Maelstrom lately. Pays good coin"

"You think someone as I would be able to work for a Grand Company?"

"Sure!" Kierin smiled once again, standing up. "Pray excuse me for a moment."

The midlander walked back over to the levemete.  He picked up a few more leves and returned to the table. "Now then, let's get you to The Wailing Barracks."

Holding his hand out, he gave her a grin  Ariya was hesitant at first, but took his hand. "Thank you."

Walking out of the Caroline Canopy, the two started heading into the direction of the Lancer's guild.

" May I ask where you are from?" He said, trying to continue conversation.

"Ishgard. Born and raised. First time away."

"Oh really?" Kierin exclaimed." Then I'm glad I took the opportunity to speak to you. A woman with your beauty would not be left alone by suitors."

Her face turned red." Ummm. I don't believe-"

Kierin held his finger to his lips as to silence. "Confidence. Dear Ariya. Confidence."

A moment of silence passed between the two. "Where are you from, pray tell?"

"Limsa Lominsa." Kierin replied. "Grew up not far from Costa Del Sol."

"Wow. That must have been nice."

"Yeah..."  He seemed to trail off. "Lots of water."

"What's going on?!" They heard a yell.

Walking up to the guild, they noticed a group of lancers crowded by the guild entrance.

"Why aren't we allowed to leave Gridania?!"


End file.
